Caught
by ForeverAFallenAngel
Summary: Yusuke ends up spending the night at Kurama's house. What happens when Keiko and others throw Kurama a suprise party and catch him and Yusuke in the act? KuramaxYusuke


**Hey readers. I had this story stuck in my head for weeks and I finally got the chance to write it down. Hope you like it! XD Please review 'cause I love reading them! Thank you to those who do review!**

Sunlight streamed through the curtains and spilled across Yusuke's face, stirring him awake. Yusuke groaned and blinked sleepily. Then it dawned on him; why was the sun shining on his face? In his room the window faced the other direction.

Yusuke shifted to try and settle further into the covers where the sun couldn't reach him. That's when he felt something heavy and warm wrapped around his waist. Curious, Yusuke peaked under the covers to find an arm wrapped around his waist. An arm? Then the soft rhythmic breathing of someone reached his ears. Oh…Ooooooh. Yusuke grinned. Now he remembered! Today was Kurama's birthday!

Last night, after taking the relationship slow for five months, Kurama decided that for his early birthday present he wanted to make Yusuke feel like he'd never felt before. That involved Yusuke spending the night at Kurama's house. And _damn_, Yusuke never thought it would be _that _great! Yusuke's grin widened as he remembered parts of last night.

_"O-o-oh god. K-kurama. F-faster"_

Yusuke, slowly as to not wake Kurama, turned over so he was face to face with the sleeping demon. As he gazed at the demon, Yusuke thought of a brilliant idea. Why not…_continue _their evening activities? With a smirk and thoughts of what would probably follow Kurama's waking, Yusuke began to plant kisses up and down Kurama's neck. He received a slight moan after he nipped at the demon's jaw line.

Outside the room and down a level the front door slowly squeaked open.

"Damn it Kuwabara you were supposed to open the door _quietly_!!" someone hissed.

"Well why don't _you _try opening a squeaky door next time!?" came the not so quiet retort.

"Shut up you two! Kurama will hear us!" another voice hissed.

"Anybody know where Yusuke is? He was supposed to meet us here" a small quiet feminine voice asked.

"Urameshi must have skipped like he always does" someone replied.

"The boy is an idiot, he must have forgotten" said another voice.

"Are we going to go or what?" another voice asked.

The door squeaked open a little more to reveal the figures of Botan, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yusuke's mother, and Hiei. Slowly and quietly the five figures sneaked in holding presents, carrying bags of confetti, and wearing party hats (…well…except for Hiei who adamantly _refused _to where a party hat and put up quite a fight when Kuwabara tried to wrestle one onto him).

"Where do you think he is?" Kuwabara whispered not so quietly.

"You dolt! Where else would someone sleep?" Hiei bluntly replied.

Kuwabara paused, realizing. "Oh"

Climbing up the stairs to Kurama's room proved to be quite a challenge. Kuwabara accidentally tripped Hiei, resulting in Hiei unsheathing his sword ready to slice Kuwabara's head off. Botan tried to stop Hiei by jumping between the two and nearly getting her own head sliced off. By the time they reached the top Hiei had ripped Kuwabara's shirt with his sword, Botan was swearing at the two, and Hiei was laughing.

Yusuke's mother rolled her eyes. "Do you think we can get on with this?"

Botan stopped her swearing and yelling/whispering at Kuwabara and Hiei and nodded. With that the five proceeded on to stand in front of Kurama's bedroom door.

"So…how should we do this?" Kieko asked.

"Well I think we should open the door, shake Kurama awake, and then yell "surprise" Botan said.

Kuwabara frowned. "But I think we should just fling open the door and yell "surprise" at the same time"

Then, Botan and Kuwabara proceeded to bicker about how to wake Kurama. With all that bickering the group failed to hear the rustling of sheets, the gasping, and the moaning that was currently coming from the other side of the door.

"Fine, I think that flinging open the door and then shouting "surprise" is fine, so let's just do it!" Botan whispered.

Kuwabara grinned triumphantly. "Alright, but I want to fling open the door" With that he placed his hand on the door knob. Kuwabara glanced at the others, waiting for the queue. Everyone nodded and Kuwabara flung open the door.

Before the group could even yell surprise they were confronted with an…_interesting _scene.

Under the sheets of the bed Kurama lay on top of Yusuke. Yusuke, face flushed, had his head thrown back on the pillows, back arched into Kurama, and his hands entangled in Kurama's hair. Kurama was moving under the sheets and with every movement Yusuke gasped.

Keiko's and Botan's eyes widened. Yusuke's mother just stood there. Kuwabara looked utterly confused and Hiei fidgeted.

Kurama, sensing something off, glanced over at the door. His eyes widened a tiny bit and he stopped his movements abruptly.

Yusuke groaned. "B-bastard d-don't stop"

"Yusuke, I think we have a bit of a situation" Kurama said in his soft sweet voice.

Yusuke cracked an eye open. "This better be good" he growled. Then he saw everyone standing at the door and shut up.

"Y-Yusuke?" Keiko whispered.

Yusuke smiled nervously and waved.

Yusuke's mother turned on her heals and walked out muttering something about her son being gay, pigs flying, and needing a beer.

"Urameshi!?" cried the still confused Kuwabara.

Hiei fidgeted.

"Urameshi what are you doing in bed with Kurama?!" Kuwabara asked still confused.

Botan tried to explain. "Well, you see…umm-"

Then Kuwabara noticed the fact that Kurama and Yusuke weren't wearing anything.

"Urameshi? Where are your clothes? And why are you in bed naked with Kurama?" There was a pause as it dawned on Kuwabara. His eyes widened and a blush started to spread across his face.

Botan laughed nervously, wanting to get away from this awkward situation. "Come on Kuwabara, let's go" she said dragging Kuwabara off down the hall.

Keiko still stood, wide eyed, staring at the two in bed. As if in a trance she turned around and walked slowly away.

Hiei fidgeted.

"H-hey Hiei" Yusuke greeted tentivley.

Hiei fidgeted again. "Damn bastard got to him first" he muttered.

Yusuke looked slightly confused, but a sly grin slid over Kurama's face.

"Would you like to join us?" Kurama asked Hiei.

This seemed to wake Hiei up. With his incredible speed he slammed the door shut, shed his clothes, and less then a second later was under the covers.

"You ready?" Kurama asked Hiei. Hiei nodded. They both looked at Yusuke. Kurama with a sly grin and Hiei with a hungry look.

"U-um…Guys?" Yusuke said uncertainly.

It was said that that day Yusuke's cries and moans were heard all they way down into the demon realm.

* * *

**:) Hope you enjoyed the story and got a kick out of it! Review please! Oh, and sorry for any errors there may be I didn't take much time in writing this.**


End file.
